


Happy Father's Day

by Midnightprincess



Series: Ziam for the Holidays [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Father's Day, Football, M/M, Morning Sex, Presents, Sad Zayn, Worried Liam, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction is actually spending Father's Day with their fathers. Should be fun right?.....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay but I rewrote this like three times. All with different endings and different situations. I hope that you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Also I mixed with Niall's dad and Liam's dad's name when I was writing. I think I caught it all in editing but if not let me know. Thank you.

            The first week was hard. Zayn offered to move into the other bedroom or help Liam move if he wasn’t comfortable in the original room. Liam quietly refused said that it was alright for Zayn to stay with him. Zayn kept his distance in bed but did hold Liam’s hand when he held it out. Liam was grateful. Zayn bought flowers and chocolates, set up romantic dinners and dates, to show Liam how sorry he was. Each gift also included a hand written note telling Liam how much he loved him. Liam told him it wasn’t necessary but Zayn continued to do it. Liam would never admit to himself but he did feel loved.

            There was tension in the band though. Louis still didn’t trust Zayn and could often be found scowling in his direction. He was under the opinion that Liam forgave the boy too easily. Zayn allowed him to be mad and focused all his attention on Liam. So it turned into Zayn and Liam whispering sweet nothings to each other while Harry calmed Louis. Niall felt a bit alone.

            Still time went on.

            Zayn went all out for their six month anniversary. He cooked Liam breakfast in bed, got a movie he wanted to see, and even rented out a restaurant so that they could go out as a couple and not fear people over hearing them or taking pictures. While the plans were great, the presents were the best. Zayn gave Liam an arrangement of different shaped fruits (flowers seemed too cliché) a necklace with a pendant that said Love in Sanskrit with a hidden L for Liam in it, and a love poem by a Pakistani writer. Liam gave Zayn a string of blocks that were supposed to help with stress and anxiety and wrote him a song that was guaranteed to be on the next album. After dinner Zayn and Liam returned home where Zayn politely gave Liam space so that he didn’t feel Zayn expected something from him. Liam surprised him though by requesting to be fingered.

            As the weeks pasted Liam became more comfortable with Zayn. Three weeks after the incident Zayn could cuddle him in bed without him becoming scared. They could also make out and touch each other without Liam freezing up. Zayn allowed Liam to lead. Not initiating any intimate contact unless Liam told him too. Liam was thankful for it. It not only showed that Zayn was sticking to his pledge to give up sex, but he was also willing to move at Liam’s pace. It was because of this Liam felt comfortable enough to try once again with Zayn.

            After Zayn determined that Liam asked because he wanted it, not because he wanted to please Zayn, they moved to the bedroom. It was a little touch and go at first but Zayn was so gentle and so loving that Liam simply melted in his hands. Cumming without being touched. It was a beautiful moment and Zayn just held Liam through the aftershocks, neglecting his own need.

            After that it was pretty much back to normal. They would still have feverish make out sessions, and both would be covered in bruises and cum by the time they were done. Zayn began to slowly initiate contact again which Liam eagerly jumped into. It was about a week after the successful fingering that Liam finally asked.

            Zayn was fingering him beautifully with two fingers when Liam asked for a third. Zayn was hesitant, not wanting to hurt the boy or bring up bad memories but Liam insisted. So kissing him and holding him close, adding more lube and scissoring his fingers Zayn gently began to add a third.

            “Does it hurt?” he asked kissing Liam’s temple.

            “A little but keep going,” Liam said tensely. He was focusing on his breathing and not coming from the stimulation Zayn’s other fingers were giving his prostate.

            Zayn kept going and soon had three fingers in Liam and the boy about to cum. He wasn’t able to cum from just fingers alone but did manage it when Zayn added his mouth. As Liam came down from his orgasm he thought about how good it felt to have three fingers in him. He was sure with a few more tries and some practice he could cum just from it. Or maybe he and Zayn could have sex. It was with that thought that he enthusiastically sucked Zayn off.

            After that Liam continued to demand a third finger be added. Zayn always complied and while every time didn’t work it did more often than not. Zayn never automatically added the extra finger and never commented on the possibilities when it worked out. It seemed that he was really dedicated to not have sex with Liam. That is unless the other boy wanted to. It was that thought that occupied Liam’s thoughts during their European shows. Well that and the fact that the dads were coming to visit.

            It was a stupid comment of Niall’s that started this whole thing. They were having dinner after rehearsal and Paul was going over a few things for the next leg. Niall simply said that it would be cool if he could spend Father’s Day with his dad since he saw his mom for Mother’s Day. This of course started a conversation about when they could see the parents over the leg since they would be in Europe. The subject dropped quickly but a few days later Paul came back saying that they have permission to fly the fathers over while they were in Norway. The compromise for Louis and Harry was that they could go camping while the other boys visited their dads.

            So now Bobby, Yaser, and Geoff were flying in to hang with their sons on father’s day weekend. Liam and Zayn already decided they weren’t ready to tell their parents about them yet so it was just a weekend away from each other. It would be hard, but not impossible.

 

 

            “Do you have bug spray?”

            “Yes.”

            “Batteries?”

            “Yes.”

            “Matches?”

            “Yes.”

            “Extra blankets?”

            “Yes.”

            “Extra underwear?”

            “What do I need extra underwear for?”

            “I got it!” Harry called fixing his pack.

            Liam was helping Harry and Louis pack for their camping trip. And by helping he was actually just going over his own checklist and making sure they had everything on it. Harry had no problem with this but Louis, Mr. I do what I want, felt the need to whine and complain about it. After all, they were just going camping for two days, what was the worst that could happen?

              “I don’t know, maybe you’ll eat bad berries and shat yourself or something,” Liam explained to Louis.

            “I highly doubt that will happen Daddy Liam,” Louis bit back but did hand Harry some more underwear. The group were silent for a few moments, just the sound of clothes and bags rustling. “Are you going to be okay?” Louis suddenly asked.

            “Oh yeah. I mean I wish I could tell my dad about what’s going on but now isn’t the best time.”

            “I meant about being alone with Zayn.”

            “I’m always alone with Zayn.”

            “Yes but me and Harry are usually down the hall.”

            “Louis I told you before, everything is fine. Zayn has been wonderful and I would appreciate you not insinuating that he isn’t.”

            “He wasn’t _that_ night.”

            “That was over a month ago. He’s fully redeemed himself.”

            Louis just looked at the boy for a moment before turning away to help Harry with a stubborn zipper. Liam huffed and left the room.

            The next day the fathers arrived. Louis and Harry disappeared as the families were reunited. The morning basically consisted of catching up before the boys had to do sound check. The plan was that after the concert the boys would go to dinner with their fathers while Louis and Harry headed to go camping. They then had the next two days to be with their fathers before they flew back to England and the boys headed to Sweden.

            The concert was amazing, as usual, and the boys made a special shout out to all the father’s that were dragged to the show “including our own.” This caused the stadium to erupt in screams. Afterwards the boys were in the lounge waiting for the crowd to die down so that they could leave.

            “Harry that was brilliant,” Niall chuckled. “To all the dads who don’t want to be here, which is all of them….”

            “Even ours!” the group yelled imitating Harry’s hysterical bit of the concert.

            “Should we add that in?” Liam asked, his arm was around Zayn, the older boy snuggled into his chest.

            “Nah it’s only funny once,” Louis said. He and Harry were actually seated conservatively for once. Liam suspected that it was because they planned to fuck like bunnies in the woods so they were trying to remain calm. Liam envied them a bit. He longed for the physical relationship they had. But he would have it soon. He just needed to get more comfortable and then he would brooch the subject with Zayn. Liam was sure if he and Zayn talked it out they could try. It was with that thought that Liam placed a quick kiss on Zayn’s forehead. Zayn smiled and sat up and peck him on the lips. He really loved this boy.

            “Hey boys you ready?” Paul asked coming into the room.

            “Let’s do it!” Niall said standing and leading the group out to see their fathers.

 

 

            Liam had the whole day planned out. He researched all the “must see” places in Oslo and then narrowed them down to his top 5. While he wanted to see everything the point was to hang out with his dad. So they would leisurely see the sights and catch up. They would then have dinner and watch sports until bedtime. The next day they would probably do some souvenir shopping for his mom and sisters before getting an early dinner. After that the boys would head to Sweden while the dads went back to England. It would be a short trip but it would be memorable.

            Rolling over Liam looked at the love of his life. Last night had been a bit rough for him. While Liam’s dinner with his dad was filled with excited talk and stories, Zayn’s was filled with awkward silence and tough questions. Zayn would never describe his relationship with his father as bad, it just wasn’t as good and Liam and his dad’s. The dinner probably would have been just fine, except Yaser started off the dinner by asking about Perrie. When Zayn didn’t get back with Perrie his parents read him the riot act about pledging to be with someone and then not going through with it. Zayn took the attack well and the conversation ended with hugs and understanding.

            But apparently not.

            While Yaser wasn’t mad he was still confused how two people, not blaming Zayn, could fall out of love so quickly. He also was worried about Zayn’s sisters since they became so attached to Perrie. Zayn agreed that the girl had become part of the family but he wasn’t happy with her. This Yaser didn’t understand but instead of fighting back Zayn just fell into silence. Yaser thought that maybe he had broken through to his son. No one was saying run back to Perrie, just make sure you made the right choice or be mindful of what went wrong in the future. In truth Zayn was thinking about Liam. Liam was already considered his brother, as far as his family was concerned. Maybe they would take to him as well as they took to Perrie. Zayn was just about to reveal that he was in a meaningful relationship with another person when his father said that he needs to find another nice girl to bring home for his mother. That shut Zayn up real quick.

            So yes Zayn’s night was tough but coming back to Liam seemed to make everything better. Zayn was optimistic that once he and his dad got out and hung out a bit, with more than just the walls for company, the conversation would flow a bit better. Zayn was seeing the sights Liam couldn’t get to so that Liam still got to “see” them and the couple wouldn’t run into each other. Everything should run smoothly. Unless they got mobbed of course.

            Thinking about that optimism now Liam noticed that Zayn was hard under the sheets. Both boys didn’t sleep naked but Zayn’s erection was still clear under his boxers. Figuring the day should start off on a good note Liam snuck under the cover and gently freed Zayn’s cock. Licking his lips he gently suckled the tip before taking more of the shaft in. While Liam couldn’t deep throat yet he could still take a fair piece. Sucking lightly Liam wrapped his hand around the piece he couldn’t reach. Zayn stirred and bit and let out a breathy moan. Smirking to himself Liam sucked hard causing Zayn to jerk awake.

            “What?....oh….fuck…Liam,” Zayn moaned pulling to covers back to see what his boyfriend was doing.

            “Good morning,” Liam said huskily going back to his task.

            “You could say that again….shit.”

            Placing a gentle hand on Liam’s head Zayn began to slowly thrust his hips. He wasn’t anywhere near chocking Liam but the younger boy relaxed and let him do what he wanted. It wasn’t long before the stimulation of Liam’s tongue was too much and Zayn came hard into the boys waiting mouth.

            “Mmmm,” Liam said coming back up to lay next to Zayn. “I love cum in the morning.”

            “You’ve been hanging about Louis too long.”

            “Actually I got that from Harry.”

            “Come here.” Zayn pulled Liam into his arms and kissed him fully. Not even bothered by their morning breath or the taste of himself on Liam’s tongue. “Thank you for that baby.”

            “You’re quite welcome.” They laid there kissing and cuddling a bit longer before Liam pulled away to go shower. Zayn joined him.

 

 

            “Hey how was it?” Liam asked getting off the elevator. His dad was staying on a different floor.

            “It actually went really well,” Zayn answered smiling. His father had just entered his room and Zayn was heading down the hall to his and Liam’s. “What are you getting ready to do?”

            “Change then go to dinner. You?”

            “Same.”

            “Thank we have time?”

            “Maybe.”

            Liam then surged forward and kissed Zayn, both of them fumbling with buttons and the hotel card as they entered their hotel room. They took longer than expected but neither of their fathers said a word about it at dinner.

            Well Zayn’s did afterwards.

            “Do you wanna get dessert?” Zayn asked looking at the menu. Dinner had been just about as awkward as the first time. But instead of his dad asking tough questions he basically stayed silent the whole time.

            Yaser shrugged as he had been all evening. “Too full.”

            “We’ll just take the check then,” Zayn said the waiter, who nodded and walked off. After another five minutes of silence Zayn had finally had enough. “Dad is something wrong?”

            “I don’t know Zayn you tell me,” Yaser said sipping some water”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I mean that fact that you seem to have homosexual tendencies you didn’t want to share with your family. Is this why Perrie left you?”

            Zayn’s heart stopped but he tried to recover. “Homosexual? Dad what are you talking about?”

            “I saw you and Liam stumbling into your hotel room. At least you had the decency to get there though it seemed that any longer and I would have gotten a show.”

            Zayn was going to deny it. He was going to state that Liam had homosexual tendencies and would bring boys to the room to fuck. This one just happened to be Pakistani and that’s why his father thought it was him. But what he actually said was, “I don’t know about homosexual tendencies but I do love Liam a lot.”

            Yaser looked away and nodded before getting up from the table and walking out. Zayn paid for the meal and thought about heading to the bar to drink. But he remembered what happened last time he got drunk so he went home instead.

 

 

            “Oh my god did you see that goal!” Liam shouted, still excited about the football game him and his father just watched.

            “That was a once in a lifetime shot kid,” Geoff said smiling. He enjoyed Liam’s enthusiasm. “Personally my favorite part was that blocked goal.”

            “Oh that dive? Brilliant.” Just then Liam’s phone went off, signally he got a text.

            “Who’s that?”

            “Zayn.” Liam answered absentmindedly too engrossed in Zayn’s message. “I gotta go.

            “Something wrong?”

            “Yeah something happened with Zayn’s dad.”

            “Are they alright?” Geoff was already standing to come help.

            “Um….Yaser seems to be.” With that Liam left.

            He took the stairs because the elevator was too slow and appeared in his room five minutes later.

            “Baby,” was all Liam could say when he walked into the room and saw Zayn on the couch, tears in his eyes and on his face. When Liam entered Zayn completely broke down, sobbing into his boyfriend’s neck.

            “I’m sorry…..I’m sorry from taking you from your dad…but…but.”

            “Hey, hey don’t worry about that.” Liam kissed his temple and pulled him even closer. “Now tell me what happened again?”

            “My dad was just being….really weird tonight at dinner.”

            “Like last night?”

            “No worse. He didn’t speak or seemed interested in anything I had to say.” Zayn took a few calming breaths before continuing. “I asked him what was wrong and he said….he said…”

            “It’s okay baby you don’t have to repeat it.”

            “I was gonna deny it!” Zayn then fell into harder sobs. “I was gonna deny it say that it was you and another bloke. I’m so sorry Liam.”

            “Hey, hey.” Liam pushed Zayn back so that he could look at him, gently wiping away his tears. “It’s okay darling. I understand why you felt like you had to deny it. Trust me I’m not mad. Not at all. Don’t worry about me.”

            Zayn was quiet then. Obviously trapped in his own thoughts. Liam let him be quiet. Let him think it out. He just held the boy until the shaking stopped.

 

 

            “Did he say anything?” Liam asked. It was about an hour later. Zayn had taken a nice long shower and calmed down a bit. They were now cuddling in bed with the telly for background noise.

            “No he just…..he just walked away,” Zayn said quietly. He’d gone from upset to numb. 

            “Maybe you should try talking to him.”

            “He made it clear what he thought Liam!”

            Liam made a placating gesture before continuing. “All I’m saying is that it’s a shock to suddenly learn your son is gay.”

            “I’m not gay.”

            “And has a boyfriend. Maybe he just needed some time to get his thoughts together.” Liam waited to see if Zayn would comment. When he didn’t he continued. “You guys are supposed to get breakfast right?”

            “Yeah in the hotel café.”

            “Well why don’t you go? If he shows up that means he’s willing to talk. Even if it’s to say something mean.”

            “And if not?”

            “If not. Then come to my dad’s room. We’re gonna watch a footie match over pancakes.”

            “I don’t want to intrude on you and your dad’s time.”

            “Hey, it not intruding. And besides if your dad knows about you then my dad should know too.”

 

 

            The next morning Zayn got up and dressed before heading down to the café. They agreed to meet at 10am so that they could have a choice between the breakfast and brunch menu. Arriving on time Zayn noticed his dad wasn’t there yet. Taking a seat at the counter, they could always get a table later, Zayn ordered a coffee for something to do. After doctoring his coffee he settled in to wait. Trying to pay attention to the game on his phone and not the clock.

 

 

            “Off side! He was off side! Ref? Nothing?” Geoff yelled at the TV. Liam cackled at how into this game his father was. It was really great to spend time with him. He thought about mentioning to Geoff about Zayn when he got in but he was late and the match was starting. He figured he’ll mention it once they had their food. Which should be coming any minute know.

            Speak of the devil there was a knock.

            “I’ll get it,” Liam offered though his father made no move from the couch. Pulling out his wallet he headed to the door. He was surprised to see Zayn standing there. He didn’t look upset or angry, just defeated.

            “He didn’t show,” Zayn said quietly. “I texted him, I called him, I knocked on his door. Nothing.” Zayn sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I was just letting you know. Enjoy things with your father.”

            “No no come in.” Liam grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

            “Liam was that the food?” Geoff called from inside.

            Suddenly Zayn tensed. While he had spent plenty of time with Geoff it was different hanging out as a boyfriend. Especially the boyfriend of his son.

            “No it was Zayn!” Liam called back. He gave Zayn and quick peck on the lips before pulling him into the living area.

            “Hey Zayn.” Geoff rose the shake the boy’s hand before offering him a seat and something to drink. After Zayn refused he asked why he was here and not with his father.

            “Actually dad there is something I want to tell you about that,” Liam said. Bobby gave him a look to continue. “Me and Zayn have actually been dating since New Years.”

            Zayn shut his eyes. He couldn’t see the disappointment and shame on Geoff’s face. He couldn’t do it. Not again. Not when it was directed toward Liam.

            But instead of Geoff walking out or yelling he simply said, “Oh well….does your mom know?”

            “No I’ve only told you.”

            “Well I’m honored boys. I wish you happiness. Breakfast is on me.”

            Zayn opened his eyes to see Geoff smiling fully at them before getting up to get the door. Zayn hadn’t even heard it was knocked. Still in shock he looked over at Liam who was beaming at him.

            “Told ya it would be fine,” Liam teased nudging his love.

            “No you didn’t.” He was about to lean in to kiss Liam when they heard Geoff coming back.

            “Don’t worry Zayn we have plenty to share,” Geoff said rolling in the cart the waiter brought.

            Breakfast was a quiet affair. Geoff seemed to simply accept Liam’s new lover and went back to his game. The only indication that he was thinking about it was when he pointed his butter knife at Zayn and went “I’m sure it goes without saying, if you hurt my boy, I’ll skin you.”

            “Understood sir,” Zayn said quietly causing Liam to choke since he was holding in his laugher.

            But other than that it was a quiet time. They watched the game, ate, and just relaxed. Zayn was thankful that Geoff didn’t ask if Zayn’s family knew about him and Liam or where his father was. Now that he thought about it Zayn wondered if maybe he should be worried about his father. Just because he didn’t respond to him doesn’t mean that he’s ignoring him, even though that’s likely. Suddenly thinking he should try his father again Zayn went for his phone. That’s when he remembered he left it on the charger, only expecting this to be a short visit.

            “Something wrong?” Liam asked quietly.

            “No I was just gonna text my dad. Make sure nothing is wrong with him.”

            “Do you wanna use my phone?” Liam produced the object.

            “No I’m sure he’s fine.” Zayn sighed. “Just mad.”

            “I’m sure he’ll get over it soon.” Liam then kissed him on the forehead.

            “Would you like the room?” Geoff asked from across the couch.

            “Actually we have our own, bye.” Liam moved to get up only to have Geoff pull him down and mutter about getting a sex talk even if he can’t get pregnant. Zayn honestly couldn’t believe how cool Liam’s dad was about all this.

            “Huh?” Liam asked once he was settled back at Zayn’s side.

            “What’s wrong?” Geoff and Zayn asked together.

            “Nothing, Paul was just asking where Zayn was.”

            “Probably because I’m not answering my phone,” Zayn explained. Liam simply shrugged and typed out a response before turning back to the TV. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

            “Did you order something?” Geoff asked.

            Both boys shook their heads but Liam got up to investigate.

            “Oh hi Yaser,” Liam said just loud enough for the others in the room to hear.

            “Can I speak to Zayn?” Yaser asked. He didn’t look mad. Just worried or uncomfortable. Liam now understood what Paul’s text was about.

            “Um…”

            “It’s fine Liam.” Zayn said appearing behind him. He took the younger boy’s hand before turning to his father, who was now standing in the entry way. “Happy Father’s Day dad.”

            “Um…thank you,” Yaser said looking uncomfortable. “Can we talk…alone?”

            “Anything you can say to me you can say in front of Liam.”

            “Okay….I just wanted to say that…..I’m sorry for last night. I didn’t mean to react badly it was just a shock. But your mother read me and riot act and then some last night and I guess if you’re happy I’m happy.” Getting blank stares Yaser gestured to Liam. “Is he your boyfriend?”

            “Yes dad,” Zayn said after a few moments. “I love him.”

            “And do you love my son?” Yaser asked Liam.

            “I do. Very much sir.”

            “Then that’s all I need to know about.”

            “Wait so you’re not mad?” Zayn asked looking surprised.

            “I was never mad Zayn just…shocked.”

            “Then why didn’t you come to breakfast?”

            “I overslept. Your mom had me up late yelling at me. I didn’t see your messages until a half hour ago but then you wouldn’t pick up your phone.

            “It’s in the room charging. I didn’t think I would be here long.”

            “You’re welcome to join us Yaser,” Geoff said from the doorway to the living room. “I just ordered lunch. Why don’t we get to know each other since our sons are dating?”

            “I would like that. Can I just talk to Zayn first?”

            “Of course. Come on Liam.”

            Liam reluctantly let go of Zayn and went to the living room with his father. Zayn turned to Yaser.

            “I know you are supposed to be giving me presents but I thought this was appropriate. Yaser then rolled up his sleeve to reveal a plain leather cuff. Taking it off he showed the inside of it. The inside was rainbow and engraved was “I love my son.” “I got this last night while I was walking around thinking. I have one for you too.” Yaser pulled another plain cuff out of his pocket that was also rainbow inside that said “My dad loves me.” He then proceeded to put it on Zayn. “No matter what happens or what you choose know that I will always support you. I may freak out first but I will always support you.”

            “Thank you dad.” Zayn hugged him before they walked into the room where Geoff and Liam were clearing the table for the next round of food. Yaser went to help while Liam moved to Zayn. “He wasn’t mad. He got me this.” Zayn showed him the bracelet.

            “That’s great baby. But are you okay with the rainbow?” Liam asked. “I know you said you weren’t gay.”

            “I’m starting to think that I don’t need to fit into a definition and rainbows can mean many things. All I know is that my dad’s okay with me loving another man. That’s all I wanted.”

            “So good Father’s Day?”

            “Great Father’s Day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Next installment should have what we've all been waiting for. Also Happy Pride!!!


End file.
